Light engines for recessed positioning within a ceiling opening are typically constructed from sheet metal components and are locked in position over the opening such that the fixture cannot be rotated to adjust the directionality and distribution of the light emitted from the light engine. To the extent that light engines are capable of being rotated once installed in a ceiling, such rotation is typically limited to 360° and can typically only be effectuated using tools.